


iwa-chan loves pretty-kawa

by urmomsdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi calls Oikawa sweetheart and it’s so fuckin cute, M/M, Pet Names, Safewords, Slut Shaming, They’re Just IN LOVE, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa has no cake but that’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomsdom/pseuds/urmomsdom
Summary: oikawa wanted to giveiwaizumi was fine with thatbut sometimes things go to farand he has to put tooru back together again——-i love safeword use fics. the trust and love makes my heart go boom.there’s brief smut at the beginning but it’s cute and fluffy
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 384
Collections: Iwaoi Brainrot, Special (by Skrauch)





	iwa-chan loves pretty-kawa

it wasn’t unusual for iwaizumi to get rough with oikawa.

hell, oikawa spent the first few months of their relationship begging for it. 

oikawa just wanted to make iwa-chan happy, to be useful for him. if that meant being a perfect little fuck hole that his iwa-chan owned, than so be it.

iwaizumi didn’t necessarily need to degrade oikawa to have a good fuck. however, the way oikawa begged for it and let his stubborn egotistical walls down made it so much more enjoyable. it felt good to knock oikawa down a few pegs with his harsh words, and it felt even better to see him let it all go and put his trust fully into iwaizumi. harsh, punishing, cruel, degrading sex became the normal. 

which is why the position they were in right now wasn’t necessarily unusual. 

oikawa was under iwaizumi, panting and writhing. he was filled to the brim with cock, he was so full oikawa could feel it in his stomach. iwaizumi was pounding him at an abusive pace, bending his lover in half by his thighs. 

_ the team always wondered when oikawa became so flexible… _

drool dripped down oikawas chin and his eyes rolled back, he had already had three orgasms and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“you’re so sloppy, if only you could see how filthy you look.” iwaizumi groaned.

oikawa responded in the only words his brain could still register.

“iwa-iwa iwa-chaann please” he blabbered

“please? please what? do you even know what you’re begging for anymore? just keep your mouth shut you brain dead fuckdoll.” iwaizumi punctuated his orders with painful thrusts. 

oikawas jaw snapped shut, following his iwa-chan’s directions. 

iwaizumi was always good at saying just the right things. always knowing how to break oikawa down before he has the chance to build him back up. 

“you’re so lucky you’re such a good cocksleeve, lucky you can take so much, makes up for that big ego and little ass” iwaizumi teased. to iwaizumi, he was just playing around at this point. he loved his boyfriend and often found himself trying to mix his snarky sense of humor with his dirty talk.

oikawa on the other hand, whimpered at his remark. not his usual sexy whimper, but his hurt and confused whimper. 

_ which was nearly indistinguishable to be fair… _

oikawa was insecure about being flat, but even more insecure about how his attitude is perceived. he reasoned with himself that it was just one shitty line, and iwa-chan wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings he was just so far gone he didn’t know what he was saying anymore. 

“such a little bratty bitch all the time aren’t you toruu” iwaizumi moaned “gonna make you get on your hands and knees in front of everyone next time you act up.” 

tears started to run from oikawas eyes, and iwaizumi took this as a sign that he was close to his next and probably final orgasm. iwaizumi turned up the heat

“you would like that wouldn’t you? maybe i should send the team a picture of your boyhole huh? hopefully they won’t think less of you when they see how loose and used you are.” 

oikawa was on edge… and not in a good way. he didn’t understand why iwa-chan was saying these things. iwaizumi knew he only let go like this for iwa-chan, so why was he threatening to expose him? he didn’t want to be vulnerable with anyone else but iwa-chan.

“maybe i’ll let them take turns with you. wouldn’t you love that baby? wanna be the team's little toy? let everyone fill up their captain with cum.” iwaizumi kept going, shutting his eyes and hoping he was doing good enough for his rambunctious boyfriend. 

“i might really start whoring you out and letting our competitors fuck you when we loose. make you bounce on ushijimas cock infront of all of shiratorizawa.” 

_ “milk bread!”  _ oikawa finally exclaims 

iwaizumi froze, opening his eyes and looking down and his lover. oikawa was no longer hard, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was unsteady. a steady flow of tears ran down his cheeks and the sobs he released weren’t of overwhelming pleasure anymore, they were from crippling embarrassment and anxiety. 

iwaizumi pulled out and let go of oikawas legs, having to pull the back down to the bed himself anyways as oikawa was completely stiff. 

“i’m sorry tooru baby” iwaizumi grabbed his boyfriends face, trying to prevent his boyfriends panic attack from furthering “can you tell me what you need now?” 

oikawa didn’t lean into the touch like he normally would. he shook his head no and tried to steady his breathing that was rapidly becoming more and more unsteady.

“n-no haji-hajime hajime i can’t” oikawa whales against his own will

“okay sweetheart, can i hold you?” iwaizumi whispered, wiping oikawas tears with the pads of his thumbs. oikawa nodded and lifted his arms so iwa-chan can lift him into his lap. iwaizumi pulled him up into his lap, pushing his head into the crook of his own neck. he rubbed toorus back while looking around for oikawas boxers. iwaizumi found them, but instead decided to settle for his own sweatpants that he knew was oversized for his boyfriend. iwaizumi didn’t let it happen often but he knew how much oikawa liked wearing his boyfriends clothes. 

“c’mere baby can you let me help you get comfy?” iwaizumi said as he began to stand, still holding his boyfriend. he turned the shaking boy around and placed him on oikawas bed.

“iwa-chan i- i just” oikawas voice was hoarse and broken. iwaizumi slipped his pants onto oikawa and gave him a pat on the butt.

“shhh it’s okay sweetheart. you don’t have to talk about it right now, but i want to know what was too much okay?” iwaizumi crawled into bed and pulled tooru onto his lap in a bridal position. oikawa began to relax and tucked himself into his boyfriend's chest. he was still hurt, he was still embarrassed but he felt himself going docile against iwaizumis embrace. 

“i’m sorry hajime…” it was barely a whisper, and iwaizumi isn’t sure if he ever heard tooru sound so quiet.

“it’s okay baby boy, it isn’t your fault. i’m very proud of you for using our word. thank you for that sweetheart i’m so proud.” iwaizumi praised him as he stroked his boyfriend's hair. iwaizumi took a chance-

“was i too rough with you?” 

“no it wasn’t that…” oikawa mumbled 

“can you tell me what it was baby?” iwaizumi turned his boyfriend so he was facing him in his lap. 

“it was… it was like… what you were say-saying. i didn’t like it, i’m sorry iwa-chan…” oikawa couldn’t meet his eyes but his words seemed more confident. iwaizumi was embarrassed of course, but he was even more disgusted with himself, he felt sick. he couldn’t believe he thought it was okay to take it that far with tooru, knowing he could be sensitive. 

“oh, tooru sweetheart... i’m so sorry” iwaizumi grabbed oikawa's chin so he would meet his eyes while he was being spoken to. “i genuinely thought you liked me saying dirty things like that, i’m sorry baby boy i should’ve noticed it was too much.” iwaizumi ended his apology with a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

“no no, i do hajime. i just didn’t like when you talked about sharing me. i just want iwa-chan to have me and that’s it” oikawa pouted. iwaizumi smiled at oikawas returning attitude

_ ah there he is. _

“i know sweetheart, i would never really let anyone touch you. if you want to be all mine, then you are. no discussion needed.” iwaizumi reassured oikawa by peppering kisses all over his face.

“uh iwa-chan” oikawa pushes back from his lovers assault.

“yes tooru?” 

“i also didn’t like when you made fun of my butt…” oikawa looks him dead in the eyes for the first time, and iwaizumi couldn’t hold back his laughter even if he tried.

“when, when did i-“ iwaizumi started between laughs “when did i make fun of your ass tooru?” 

“you called it small!” oikawa shrieked, face going red and slightly regretting he even said anything. iwaizumi’s laughing simmered down and he grabbed oikawas face. 

“tooru, i  _ love _ your ass. you should know that! i think  _ everyone _ knows that. i always get called out for staring you down on the court. yes i called it little but that doesn’t mean i don’t think it’s super sexy. i love how it fits in my hands. i love every inch of your body.” iwaizumi smiles, causing oikawa to blush but nevertheless leaning in for a kiss. hajime kissed him soft and tenderly, not pulling back until oikawa did. 

“i’m never being mean to you again!” iwaizumi declares with a pout.

“awwwhh don’t be like that iwa-chan! it’s super sexy normally! plus you’re always mean to me!” oikawa giggles. iwaizumi gasped

“huh! you’re totally right! i’m always calling you mean names aren’t i.” he said thinking back to how often he refers to his partner as shitty-kawa or loser-kawa. 

“hajime, it’s totally fineeee” oikawa was back to normal now, grinning like an idiot and clinging to his boyfriend.

“nope! from now you’re my baby-kawa!” iwaizumi teased

“no! absolutely not that is so embarrassing!!!” 

“okay, then you’re my cutie-kawa.” iwaizumi bit the tip of toorus nose.

“mmmm…. better but still no.”

“fine then we’re settling on pretty-kawa! end of story.” oikawa grinned at his boyfriend.

“fine! but only if you let me call you hajime in public!” oikawa pouted

“anything you want tooru” hajime said before flipping them over so they could properly cuddle. they spent the next few few minutes looking into each other’s eyes and letting hajime whisper endless praises. oikawa started to doze off after an hour of iwaizumi rubbing his back and petting his hair. iwaizumi still felt guilty, but he knew everything would be okay.

————————————————————————

the locker room after a good practice was always loud and rowdy, so why would oikawa think that anyone would notice him doting on his boyfriend.

tooru finished changing quickly before he skipped over to iwaizumi. he held out a sweat towel and a water bottle for his boyfriend who was just now sliding on a shirt. 

“here you go hajime!” oikawa said with a smile, ecstatic he gets to call his boyfriend by his first name whenever he wants now. iwaizumi smiles back at him before taking the towel and putting it around his shoulders. he grabs the water bottle and takes a quick swig before leaning forward to kiss his slightly taller boyfriend on the cheek. 

“mmm thank you pretty-kawa, you did really good out there today!” hajime cooed 

the rest of the team wasn’t really sure if they realized the locker room was now quiet. jaws dropped at such a peaceful interaction between the two lovers.

“gross.” kunimi spoke for the rest of the team, before they all shuffled out mostly in silence, (besides matsukawas and hanamakis snickering) to let the couple have their moment. 

_ yeah… hajime was never living this down. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s mickey!   
> my nsfw twitter is urmomsdom   
> if you liked this (or even if you didn’t) pls comment it inspires me to write more and i want to hear what the fandom likes!   
> should i do a continuation of this where they have sex for the first time after this incident??   
> lmk!


End file.
